chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Right Eye
Name: Right Eye *'Date: '''357.M41 *'Commanding Officer:' Scout Sergeant Zenn *'Forces: Zenn, 9 Scouts, 3 Land Speeder Storms *'Goals: '''Reconnoitre the status of Kruun and the Triarchy Forces present. 'Description The Hunter-class Destroyer Venator Primus warped into the edge of the Kruun system and disgorged a landing craft loaded with the mission force. The Triarchy fleet that was guarding Kruun had been destroyed by the Imperial Navy in 355.M41, so Operation Right Eye did not suffer the same fate as Operation Glass Eye did three years previously. The scouts landed upon Kruun and spent three months scouting out the full extent of the Styrian presence on the planet. Over the course of the operation the marine force lost one Land Speeder and four scouts to enemy action. The land speeder & three scouts on board were killed when they were caught in the open by a styrian aircraft patrol. The other scout was killed during a failed attempt to capture a styrian communications officer. At the end of the three months, the unit departed the planet and regrouped with Venator Primus in the outer reaches of the system, and delivered the intel they had gathered: *The local prisoner population was both armed & riled up by the Styrian Triarchy during the initial rebellion. In the following years they were more heavily armed and Kruun was formed into a listening post & staging area for the Styrian Triarchy outside of Subsector Mortis. *The planet has been fashioned into a tough outpost. There are numerous anti-orbital emplacements on the surface which - while insufficient to fight of a fleet - are more than capable of badly damaging smaller task forces. *Over the years Styrian military advisors have shaped Kruunians into a dependable, well-drilled planetary defence force. The male & female convict camps were quickly intermingled and a new generation of Kruunians quickly followed, one that was raised on the mantra of the Styrian Triarchy and is fiercely loyal to their 'independent' Kruun. Even if the defences were annihilated pacifying the population would be extremely difficult, as they are a mix of bitter older convicts and younger inhabitants who were born free. *Scout Sergeant Zenn estimates the total military forces of Kruun consist of between 8.5 and 17 million active combatants (not including support personnel) who are willing, equipped & trained to resist invasion. However despite their high numbers they are sorely lacking in armoured vehicles, aircraft and less common weapons. *The defenders possess at least 60 tactical nuclear warheads in unknown locations. *After the Styrian Fleet in orbit was destroyed the main Styrian force on Kruun retreated, apparently loathe to remain on the planet without orbital support. Nevertheless a few tens of thousands of styrian advisors & priests are thought to remain to assist the new Kruunian government - which is democractically elected by the Kruunian inhabitants. *Three important locations were identified: **'Haldur Fortress Complex' - An extensive range of fortifications in the mountains (about 200 km in length, 30 km in depth), contains some anti-orbital defences and has a moderate void shield. Expected garrison strength in case of invasion - 2 million men. **'Kateran mine-cities' - Former penal mines that have been converted into cities and shelters, where most likely a significant part of the population would flee in an event of invasion. Expected strength - 5 million soldiers, but little in the way of entrenched defences. **'Daraga base' - The main location of anti-orbital defences on Kruun, well guarded, on an island in the northern ocean. Category:Chapter Operations